User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Daugther of Evil destroyed the green country.... Rose là cái họ của nó thì đúng hơn, tên đầy đủ là Rutchelle Elema Rose [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Đau là thế, hôm nay đi học lại thế nào? [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Đang ở Mỹ Buồn ngủ chết bà lun Sắp bận rất nhiều việc, lại phải inactive nữa! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Bà đang troll tui đấy à, inactive mà chúc mừng! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] troll có nghĩa là troll thui, hehe, còn LE thì tui ko bik [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] troll nó có nhiều nghĩa dụ, chơi tao, phá,...... [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Thanks!Quà này hay à, nhưng mà có 1 số điều ko giống vs mình cho lắm.... [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Ê này, cho tui xài cái ý tưởng "My Icons của bà nha? [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Đúng, chửi thề Việt Nam mình số 1, thử ghi chém gió coi nó hiểu ko! Mà bà hiến cách cho tui đi, chứ tui mà ra tay, ko những nó đi, mà tui cũng đi nốt, hại cả 2 bên Chưa có OK đâu! Cái đó là trời hại, coi như nó xui, mình chưa có xong, phải làm cho nó đau đớn, mất ngủ đến 2h sáng như tui nè! Hôm nay đc boss lì xì 10 đô, sướng quá! Giỡn hoài, có nhiêu đó đòi 25 triệu! Keo quá! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Tưởng bà nói thiệt chớ, đang tính zô ngân hàng rút tiền đây! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Coi như là tui có ask bà rùi nha, tui sẽ give bà credits, thằng nào nói tao copy tao xẻo đầu, của tao là codes đã đc modified! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Có 100 triệu đô chứ nhiêu đâu, để dành sau này sang Nhật đó Tui cần có cách nào đó để con Rutchelle phải ói máu chơi, thù này, ta quyết phải trả! Chưa! Phải làm nó đau đớn, tới tột cùng, tới đỉnh cao, vì đã dám chửi Luka-sama của bố! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Tui thích tất cả từ Miku -> Lily! Nhưng mà tui thích Miku nhất, cả princess của tui cũng vậy Khoe gì đâu, khổ lắm mới co đc nhiêu đó đó, làm ở quân đội đâu có đc nhiều tiền Cái version của Miku vs Luka hát cũng giống như hai con less thui [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Princess của tui là người dạy tui vẽ....cô ta lúc nào cũng chán cả, chỉ có những thứ có liên quan tới Vocaloid mới làm cô ta vui nổi thui! Tui chuẩn bị ngủm chứ chưa ngủm! Thách đấy, hôm trước, có 1 bác tính đá tui xuống xe đã cướp, vừa mới cầm tay tui, định kéo tui ra, bị tui đập đầu vào cái xe, chảy máu, người ta tương tui hành hung ổng, thế là cả 2 zô police chơi! Thui, ở trong đây, tui nhường bà Luka đó! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Nó là bạn, giáo viên cái gì! Ờ đúng, nó quái dị thiệt Giỡn thui, Luka là của bà mừ [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/1/10/Cha3_img_%281%29.jpg Bik ai đây hok? [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Tầm bậy, Elluka Clockworker đó! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Chính xác là nó đó, ko tin nữa! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Đoán hình gì đâu, đơn giản là tui mún cho bik mặt của Elluka thui, xấu hơn Lukana nhiều nhỉ [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Bậy à, cái này lấy từ trong cuốn tiểu thuyết ra, người khác vẽ, ko phải MOTHY http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/a/a5/Cha1_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/0/0c/Cha2_img.jpg Cặp này đẹp nè [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Lúc đó cho tui đọc nha, làm ơn cho Kagamines là good guys nhé, đừng cho tụi làm bad guys T_T Tui là fan của Evillious Chronicles mà, phải tìm đọc ba cái novel vs manga chứ [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Oh... okay. Rose - It's a fairy life! 09:42, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Gớm thì gớm, nhưng mà princess khoái coi phim ma, mình cũng coi theo thôi, chứ ko thì nó nghĩ mình gan sứa nữa, nhục lắm! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Nhờ zậy mình mới ko sợ ma :) Cái đó thì hên xui, nếu princess mún, thì tui sẽ dẫn cô ta lên đó [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] No comment [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okwYMpwCY8Y [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Bye! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Is my new signature okay enough? Here: is it okay? I ♥ Azula, Stella, Tori Vega, Ruby/Red, Sam Manson and Korra -''' ''' ♥ Ship Stuko ♥ 14:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh and can you protect to block new and unregistered users to my user page and signature template page? Please! I ♥ Azula, Stella, Tori Vega, Ruby/Red, Sam Manson and Korra -''' ''' ♥ Ship Stuko ♥ 14:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the warm welcome- I know the message is automated but still! :) You know, I am a boy 25 years old. Do you find it bad, wrong, creepy, weird that I like Winx? Especially Believix! <3 Oops sorry I forgot. It's me, the new guy. Godlovesusall (talk) 14:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tengwar notes Thanks! I was trying to figure out whether or not to try and edit the article myself, I've never done that bafore, but I figured the least I could do would be to leave the info on the talk page. I have some more details too, if I work out what it says, or if it says anything, I'll update it for anyone who's interested.Soracia (talk) 15:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry about the double (triple?) post, I don't know how it happened. My connection is being persnickety. :/Soracia (talk) 15:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) What adoption?? if it was long time ago, then I don't remember. --'Sup my Pips' 00:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahh I'm sorry, don't mind me then! I was referring to the note I made on the Book of Destiny talk page, I came to the wiki because I was watching SotLK and saw the Book and went wtf when I saw the elvish. I've been studying Tolkien's languages for 15 years, so I recognise them immediately. I wanted to take some clearer screenshots and figure out some more details about what it says (if anything; I don't recognise the mode they used if there is one) and maybe talk to someone about editing the page if I find anything interesting, but the trivia bits should be updated at least, because they are definitely using Tolkien's script, both there and on the door of the Red Tower. They didn't even bother to make a new font, it's identical to the letters as used by Tolken. Right now the relevant entries say 'maybe', but there is not any question about it. Sorry to have bothered you on your own page about it, I use wikis a lot but only for reading, I've never done any editing or used talk pages before, I'm not sure how it works. :') Soracia (talk) 14:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) It's ok:) Really, don't apologize :) Being an admin sure needs time. And, as everyone else you have a real life too. Again, thanks :) Oops, sorry. Again I forgot- in the wikis I'm most into, we use message walls. Godlovesusall (talk) 16:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Aww, that's very bad :(! And thanks for telling me Rose ;)! Oh anyways, do you need my more help for using Paint Tool SAI? If yes, tell me. I'll help you ♥ 04:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, sorry for annoying you Rose! But can you check Video/Musa, Video/Flora etc...? 04:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you like the new Taylor Swift Song? "I knew You Were Trouble" Nhìn 3 cái bảng chữ đó là thấy thốn chết mẹ rùi, học cái gì nữa, romaji cho nó nhanh, lẹ, tiện nữa [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Tui nói là tui tưởng là bà giỏi tiếng Nhật mà! Sao, 2 bài đó hay chứ [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Kì này con Rutchelle ói máu! Cảm ơn về tips nhé, kì này nó chết chắc! [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Tự dưng thấy mình ác ác sao sao đấy..... [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Mọi chi tiết xin vào talkpage, nghe đồn mai nó đòi đi lun khỏi wiki [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']]